The Grand Illusion
by 110283
Summary: Normal sums it all up. AU sort of. major limpSam. please Read & Review
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: ****NORMAL****. Limp Sam**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters**

**This chapter is a little long, and a little boring, but put up with it cause it really picks up later.**

**The Grand Illusion**

**The Road So Far**

On Sam's 6 month birthday, Mary Winchester heard baby Sam fussing over the monitor. Finding that her husband John has not come to bed yet, she goes and checks on her youngest, but finds that John is already there, relieved; she goes back to bed…

What if the demon never came? What if all the supernatural beings that we have become so used to seeing our beloved Winchesters battle night after night never existed? Would the Winchesters be safe, happy, NORMAL and if so what other kinds of dangers would they face?

**Chapter 1**

_"Good morning Lawrence, it is __7 o'clock__ in the morning, and its time for everyone to get their buts out of bed because unfortunately most of us have to go to work, and school…Man I miss those days so simple so carefree… well let's get this morning show on the road shall we, we are going to start off today's program with 'Paranoid' by Black Sabbath! This is Zach Smith on __Lawrence__'s only classic rock station, CrazyClassic FM!"_

Sam Winchester startled awake to the sound of Black Sabbath on his alarms radio. Dean must have been messing with it again, because last he checked the station was set to easy rock.

Today was just another typical day, and Sam was ready to get it over with. He loved school with a passion, but it was now late May, and the only thing on his mind was summer break. This summer was going to be amazing; he was going to go on a road trip with his brother Dean, in his newly rebuilt classic 1967 Chevy impala. But to get there he would have to put up with the last couple of weeks of school, and the mundane rituals that went with it.

So here he would go again, he would wake up, go to school, come home do homework, and then the next day he would wake up, go to school, come home and do homework, and then the day after, he would wake up, go to school, come home and do homework… until that sweet sound of the bell on the last day of school signaled his freedom.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

In his still half asleep state, he managed to get down most of the stairs, before his foot slipped on the fourth from the bottom, and he fell hard down on his ass, and continued his way down to the hardwood floor with a loud thump, quickly followed by a stream of curse words.

He could hear his parents in the kitchen:

"Ha!" … "John!" …"OW! Sorry son you okay out there?"

"Ya, I'm fine." A now full awake Sam responded

"Honey, hurry up and get some breakfast, or else your going to be late." Said his mom.

Sam managed to get his awkwardly long limbs into the kitchen and situated into a kitchen chair without incident, and stared at the peanut butter toast, he really wasn't hungry this morning.

"Nice entrance there son, if your legs get any longer we're going to have to get new doorways!"

"John, be nice to your son, being tall is nothing to be ashamed about." Mary said with a smirk on her face.

"Ha-ha dad, that's funny." He responded un-amused.

The morning progressed just like any other. He finished his breakfast, fixed his hair the best he could – his dad was always at him to get his long shaggy hair cut, but his mother insisted that it looked adorable on him – , got dressed, and did whatever else needed doing, and walked out the door.

"Bye mom, bye dad, love you."

Outside, the skies were blue, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and as cliché as it was the day was absolutely beautiful.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

 Today was proving to be an uneventful day, but still a pretty interesting one. His English teacher had been sick for the past 2 weeks, and the school was out of substitutes so his first class had been cancelled. He had spent most of that time in the library reading up on law. Whenever he had a spare moment he liked to read up on miscellaneous subjects, and his endeavors into the world of law were proving to be a great deal of interest to him.

His next class was chemistry which was always fun, but was especially so. Brian Timms had thrown to big a piece of potassium into the water, and not knowing what would happen, it exploded in his face, he had then proceeded to throw the extra potassium into the garbage can, onto a bunch of wet paper towels, thus setting the can on fire. This had set off the fire alarm, and everyone was sent outside until it was deemed safe. The rest of the 15 minutes of class was spent with a long lecture on safety from the teacher, but everyone had been to busy laughing to listen to her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey Sam, where are you going?"

"I forgot my lunch today, so I have to buy it."

"Okay. Hey are you coming to Jenny's party tonight?"

"No dude, I can't tonight's family night, my mom, my dad, and my brother and I are all going to the movies tonight, it's the only time we have available to spend together any more."

"That sucks, family nights are so lame."

"Ya, I know. The name is lame, but I get to go to the movies so I'm okay with it, anyways Jenny's a bitch, I wouldn't go to her party even if I weren't busy."

"Whatever dude."

After getting his lunch – pizza, coke, and skittles – he sat down beside his best friend Eric. This was the way lunches always went, and he really enjoyed the crappy fast food pizza that he ate everyday, and if his dad knew he would get in shit because in his dad's words 'that crap will make you fat someday', but it just tasted so damn good.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

By fourth period he was tired of looking at the clock, why did it always seem the more you wanted to get out the confinements of the school, the slower the clock went? It was a Friday afternoon, and he wanted to get home, to see his brother. After Dean had turned 18 he had moved out into a local apartment, and lately he had been busy with work, and the many girls that he spent his nights with, that Sam never got to see him.

As Mr. Richards tried to finish the last little bit of his lecture the bell rang, and with that all the students jumped up, and rushed out of the classroom.

"Hey Sam are you sure about tonight."

"Yes, Eric! I told you about tonight, and it's the only time I get to spend with my brother."

"Okay, whatever, your such a dork."

"Yep, and I'm proud of it!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey little bro, come in here."

As soon as he walked in the door Sam was greeted with Dean's voice calling him into the living room.

Upon entering, he saw that they were not alone, his dad sat beside his brother on the couch, watching a muted football game, and each holding a beer.

"Hey Dean, what's up?"

Instead of Dean answering, his dad spoke up.

"I know you've been trying hard in school lately, and I know things have been tough for you ever since your brother moved out…" Dean nodded in agreement in Sam's direction, "and lately we've been ignoring your needs, and for that I'm sorry, so I think its time we go on a little family vacation, you, me, and Dean. How does that sound?"

"Um… good I guess." Sam was a little surprised at this intervention, and wasn't sure exactly what to say.

"Good, I'm glad you agree, because tomorrow we're going to go camping, it should be fun, so go pack, and meet us down here so we can finish watching the game."

'Wow' was all Sam could think. He had wanted something exciting, and camping was definitely a change from the usual pace. This sounded like it just might be fun.

After packing, Sam sat down with his family to watch the now un-muted football game, and waiting for his mom to come home so that he could tell her the news.

**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**So this is the first chapter, what do you think, it picks up later on so don't worry, and there is some limp Sam in the next chapter. I hope you like, I post the rest of the story later, it's all done, I just want to see if people are interested.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Sam woke up to his father's insistent knocking.

"Sam, get up its 5 o'clock already, and we have to get moving."

The old springs in his mattress creaked as he moved to get up, signaling to his dad that he was awake. He then heard the footsteps move away, and start pounding on Dean's old bedroom door next to his.

He could clearly see that it was five in the morning due to the darkness outside. Who in their right mind would ever wake up this early? He groaned to himself, and sunk back down into his bed. Last night this had seemed like so much fun, but this morning, it was pure torture.

After his mom had come home last night, they had explained what they were going to do, and Mary had agreed to it full heartedly. After that his dad had quickly planned out the details of the trip, explaining it to him and Dean. Apparently they were going to a nearby wildlife reserve, that a lot of the local campers went, and they were going to stay there for five days. His dad had checked the weather reports, which had called for beautiful weather, but Sam doubted that. He could see the dark clouds now against the early morning light, and he could smell the rain.

He could hear shuffling in the other room, and a bunch of profanities, and then the footsteps came back to his door, and the knocking continued.

"I'm up, I'm up!" responded Sam, desperate for the loud noise to stop.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The weather man couldn't have been more wrong. They had been out in the wilderness for two days now, and the rain had yet to stop and to make matters worse, Sam now felt like crap. The rain had made everything either wet or damp, and there was a constant chill in his bones, that he just couldn't seem to chase away.

Dean had never had an interest in camping, and had been complaining non-stop to his dad, which had given Sam an incredibly bad headache. His dad insisted that they stay, that it wasn't that bad, and that 'they had to g back to their roots, and be real me ya right, it just down right sucked, and they were now all huddled in the small tent because of the rain.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The rain had finally stopped, and the sun was even attempting to shine now. His father had insisted that he and his brother go for a hike, while he tried to find some wood for a fire.

Now that the depressing rain was gone, Sam couldn't help but marvel at the sights before him. The forest was so green, and so beautiful. He could hear the different bird calls, and had started to name them but that had warranted a hit to the back of the head from Dean.

"Hey little dude, what's new in your life? We haven't had much time to talk lately."

"First off, I'm taller than you now, so I'm no longer 'little dude' and nothing really. I'm on the school soccer team this year, but we pretty much suck."

"That sounds great… well actually it makes you sound like a huge dork, I was just trying to be nice there, and there I no way your taller than me, that's just unnatural."

"Well it's true, because mom just measured me and I'm 6"3'!" Sam proclaimed proudly

"No way, it's just not possible. As soon as we get home we'll see who's taller."

Sam suddenly felt his body jerk and then twist as he fell into a deep mud hole that had been covered up by a mess of roots and leaves. He heard his knee pop, and something snap. Fiery pain shot up his leg and throughout his whole body, and he couldn't help but scream out in pain.

Through watery eyes, he saw his brother cautiously move towards him, being careful of any other holes so that he to would not fall down.

He was ashamed that he was crying. He was seventeen for goodness sakes, he was practically a grown man, and real men never cried. He felt his brother's hands gently grab hold of his face, and lift it up so that they were face to face. Dean didn't say anything, he didn't need to he could tell what Dean was thinking by the look in his eyes. He could see that Dean was worried.

Dean had never been good with his words, especially when it came to sentimental moments, so over the years they had practically learned to read each others minds. They could tell by just looking in each others eyes what the other was thinking.

He felt his head drop back down, and felt two hands moving around him, clearing the debris that was around his knee. Two hands grabbed him underneath his arm pits, and yank him up. It hurt like hell, and he once again cried out in pain. He heard his brother say sorry a couple of times under his breath, and then he continued to pull until a pop could be heard as the mud released his leg.

He could tell that Dean was slightly winded from the effort, and once he was free from the mud's hold, Dean dragged him to somewhat dry and safer land, and placed him against a large tree. On his way down, he had snagged his jeans on a root, and now the jean that had been covering his left leg had been ripped apart, revealing the mangled mess of his leg. He could now see the damage to his leg. His ankle seemed to be twice its normal size, as was his knee, and his foot was turned in the wrong direction. To add to the mess, mud and blood cake his entire leg. The sight before him made him feel sick to his stomach.

Dean, apparently having caught his breath, somewhat forcefully lifted him, and placed him so that Sam could put all of his weight on him.

During their hike, they had thankfully not wandered to far way from their camp, so even though the trek back was torture, it was short lived.

Sam felt exhausted, and his leg hurt like a bitch. The pain was less than it had been at first, instead of moments of intense pain, and then momentary bliss, there was now a constant ache in his leg. As soon as they had reached the camp, Dean had started yelling for their dad.

The loud noise had startled Sam, and he looked up to see his dad running at them, and yelling back to Dean, but his body was to tired now to register what they were saying, so instead he dipped his head, and closed his eyes.

When he woke up, he was in the back of the impala, facing sideways so that his bad leg was resting on the seat. Slightly confused to how he had gotten there, he started looking for his dad and brother, only to be met with two worried eyes looking back at him in the rear – view mirror.

"Hey buddy, how are you doing back there?" his dad asked worriedly.

Sam was still tired, and was now confused; he didn't really remember hurting his leg.

"What happened?"

This time it was his brother that responded. "You don't remember? We were walking in the woods and you fell, messed up your leg really badly, then we walked back to our camp, I yelled for dad, and then we packed up, and headed out…"

John cut off his oldest and said: "Sam, why don't you go back to sleep, you look pretty tired back there. I called your mother, and she'll meet us at the hospital, okay?"

"Humm?..." Sam after two days in the dreary wilderness without much sleep, and now with his leg, Sam was to tired and sore to think clearly, so he once again closed his eyes, and went back to sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

This time he woke up to white, a lot of white. He assumed that he was now in the hospital. Upon further inspection he could see that he was in the emergency room, in one of those beds that are only separated from everyone else by a thin curtain. He still felt wet and he saw that he was still in the same clothes that he had been in before.

As he lifted his head he was assaulted by a number of faces. The first one he recognized was that of his mother, and then he made out his father's and his brother's faces. They were all asking him how he was feeling, and then he heard his dad say that he was going to go find the doctor.

Sam managed to get himself into a sitting position, and he once again was able to get a good look at his leg. The only difference this time was that there was no more blood, or mud, and the leg was now splinted.

His brother had left to go get coffee, and he was now left with his mother.

"Oh honey, I knew this idea was a bad one. Camping is so dangerous, and ever since the rain started I've been so worried about you three. The things your father thinks up…"

His mom was really being a mother hen. He felt her fluffing his pillows, and wiping his hair out of is eyes. He had never seen her like this before, except for the time that Dean had gotten appendicitis. Her demeanor was usually more sarcastic and easy going like Dean's but when it came to one of them being sick of injured, she was a totally different person.

Before his mom could continue, Dean walked in with a newly found cup of coffee. "Mom, stop before you suffocate the poor kid. He just broke his ankle, it's not like he's dieing or anything…"

"I'm allowed to be a mother aren't I, I'm just worried!"

"…anyways, dad found the doctor, and he's going to put the cast on so we can get out of here."

Sam decided to tune their banter out. He heard new voices come into the conversation, but choose to ignore those to and close his eyes.

**See I told you there was limp, but don't think this is the only limp. I love to torture Sam, and there is a lot of limp to come! Read and Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sam was now sporting a knee high cast, covered in graffiti from his friends. The whole camping experience had happened over a week ago, and the initial excitement of having a cast, and to the coach's disappointment being permanently benched on the crappy school soccer team for the rest of the season had quickly worn off.

His mother had yet to stop worrying to his father's amusement. The week was quickly coming to an end, and to his mom's disappointment her and his dad had to leave due to a previous engagement. His mom was unwilling to leave him, but his dad had managed to convince her to leave him alone. She had made a compromise, and now Dean was going to baby-sit him for the rest of the week because apparently he couldn't look after himself in this state. He really wasn't looking forward to this weekend.

………………………………………………………………………………………...

His parents had just left, and he was now sitting on the oversized sofa in their living room waiting for Dean to come over. Dean was going to be so pissed, he usually spent his weekends with members of the opposite sex.

"Honey I'm home." Dean loudly pronounced as he walked into the house. Sam grimaced, this was going to be an amazing weekend.

"Hey Sam where are you?"

"In the living room."

"Good, here I've got a present for my little brother." Dean was approaching him, holding a tiny object in his hands.

Sam was afraid, whenever his brother had something for him, it was never a pleasant surprise. He remembered for Christmas, when he was 10, and his brother had bought him porno, of course his dad had freaked, and his mom a stifled a giggle before she to sided with his dad. Dean had been grounded for that, and he had never let Sam forget it.

Sam grabbed what was in Dean's hand and looked at it. He was looking at an ID card of some sorts, and the picture on it was of his brother when he had been his age, saying that his name was 'John Bonham', that he was 21, and was from Hollywood, California. He was looking at Dean's fake ID.

"Dean, what the hell is this?"

"It's a fake ID idiot."

"I know that, but why do I have it?"

"Well if I'm going to be baby – sitting you tonight, we may as well have some fun. We're going to a bar tonight Sammy, and if you haven't noticed you aren't 21 yet."

"Dean, no, I am not going to a bar, I have school work to catch up on from when I was away."

"Oh don't be such a loser, girls just love a man with an injury, and do you know who they love even more? The caring older brother who has taken time out of his busy schedule to spend time with his younger less handsome injured brother. You see Sam, you're going to be my wingman tonight."

"NO!"

"Yes Sam. Mom said I had to look after you for the rest of this week, so this is me looking after you, anyways, you're going to have to experience the real world sometime, cause your not going to find it in those big books that you read."

"NO!'

"Well there's nothing you can do about it can you, because first off I KNOW that I'm taller than you, and definitely stronger, and secondly you have a broken leg, and are unable to fight back, so YES Sam, you are coming!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dean was right, well about everything but the height issue. There was nothing he could have done to stop his brother from dragging him to the local bar. He had tried, oh how he had tried. At first he had used his brains, something his brother had never thought to do. He had called first his mom on her cell phone, and then his dad, but neither had picked up, and he didn't want to think about the reasons behind that since this weekend was a 'fun' weekend for just the two of them, eww! When his brains failed him he tried fighting back, but his gangly limbs were so uncoordinated that he had ended up hurting himself more than he had Dean, and Dean just laughed at his feeble attempts, before dragging him into the front seat of the impala.

The local bar was nothing special. It wasn't like those fancy clubs that he saw on TV that were in the big cities. No, this bar was what could be called a sports bar. It claimed to be a family restaurant but the food it served was older than Sam, and very few families, unless from out of town actually ate there. The Wizards Pub as it was known – trying to be clever with a bad wizard of oz reference - was best known for it's plasma TV's that showed the football, hokey, baseball, and basketball games year round, and the beer that it claimed was the best in all of Kansas.

As soon as they had gotten into the bar, Dean had ordered to beers, one for himself, and one for Sam. As soon as Sam was situated with the beer, in a small booth in plain sight, Dean had left, catching the eye of a pretty brunette.

He stared contently at his beer, trying to ignore his brother's gestures to the girl that were directed in his direction. He could only imagine what his brother was telling her. Within five minutes Dean, and his catch of the night were sitting in his booth, and the girl was gushing over Sam.

"Oh, he's so adorable, poor kid, to hurt himself like that. How are you feeling Sam, I heard that you were in a bad car accident…" Sam glowered at his brother.

"I'm fine, thank you." He said with no meaning behind it.

"Oh, and it's so sweet of your older brother to look after you, you know I have an older brother, and he would never do anything like this for me, in fact he would probably be the one to break my leg!"

"Yes, I have an amazing big brother." He sarcastically said.

The girl had then turned to Dean and started to have a discussion with him instead, discussing something along the lines of what his interests were. Both of them now ignoring him, which was fine. The beer was looking better and better, and he finally decided to pick it up, and chug it all down. He now knew why the bar's claim to fame was 'the best beer in Kansas'.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

their time spent at the bar had not been a very long time, since in Dean's words 'he was an excellent wingman' and Dean had managed to get the girl - whose name was Sandy – in a record amount of time.

Dean had driven the three of them back home, and then led 'Sandy' up to his old bedroom, explaining the circumstances for the location, emphasizing the fact that he did not still live at home.

Sam was left stunned at the front door, somewhat amazed, but mostly disgusted at his brother's talents, until he heard the loud noises coming from his brother's bedroom, and decided to change it to just disgusted.

He decided to put in his favourite movie – Friday Night Lights – and he turned the volume up to full, so that he wouldn't be able to hear the unnatural noises coming from above.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The rest of the weekend was pretty much boring. The next day, Dean had let Sandy go, which led to a crying Sandy running out the front door half dressed. Dean had had a hangover, and condemned Sam to silence, so Sam had taken to finishing his homework.

On Sunday, the day was beautiful, and Sam had wanted to go for a walk, so he had grabbed his crutches, and was heading out the door, before Dean stopped him, and dragged him back inside. Apparently walking was to strenuous for his leg  not like going to a bar for a night and being a wingman was any better - , and apparently Dean was a bigger mother hen than his mother was. So instead of enjoying a walk in the sunshine, and hanging out with his friends, he had spent the day on a lawn chair reading a book.

By the time Monday rolled around, Sam was sick of his brother, but Dean wouldn't take his eyes of him, and had insisted that he drive Sam to school.

When they arrived at the school, Sam tried as best he could to get away from his brother, but Dean insisted on helping him into the school, and he wanted to 'reconnect with all of his old teachers' which meant he wanted to see Mrs. Patterson again, because when he was seventeen had had a huge crush on her.

Somehow, how he did not know, he had finally managed to lose Dean, and was now sitting awkwardly in a desk with his cast leg out, and the other one crammed underneath the to small desk. Mrs. Patterson was going on about right angle triangles, and SOHCAHTOA. Right now tings couldn't be going any worse.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey little dude, how do you feel about hamburgers?"

"Why? You aren't the one cooking them are you?"

"Ya, I'm not made out of money you know, so why would I go out and buy them, when all the ingredients are right here."

"Do you know how to cook hamburgers?"

"No, but it can't be that hard."

Sam groaned. Why did he have to jinx it, the last time his brother had tried to cook the meat had come out completely black, but Dean had forced him to eat it, and he had had the taste of coal in his mouth for two weeks.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The burgers were worse than expected. This time dean had been careful not to burn them, but instead he had left them raw, and Sam was forced to eat the whole thing. He was now situated over the toilet seat where he had been for the last hour, barfing the remains of his dinner.

He heard Dean approaching from behind, laughing at his distress. "Couldn't handle a little red meant could you?"

It was really pissing him off that he had only eaten one burger, and he had gotten food poisoning, and yet Dean had had three, and he wasn't even fazed. He had even enjoyed them saying they were the best burgers he had ever tasted.

"Not going to answer me are you? Still upset about my cooking Sammy. You can never be satisfied, before they were to well done, now to rare, what do you want?' Dean said jokingly, earning him a glare from Sam.

"Seriously dude, are you going to be okay there, you look like road kill?"

"Just fine."

"Well, if you still feel like shit in the morning I'll let you skip school."

"How nice of you, after poisoning me!"

"A little touchy there aren't we Samantha, well it looks like your finishing up in here, so I'll leave you alone."

"Please do!"

"Bye Samantha darling."

Sam grabbed the nearest object which happened to be a bar of soap, and whipped it at his brother. He heard the satisfying sound of it connecting with his brother's head, and a yelp following it. That had made him happy.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next day he woke up still feeling like crap. He still felt nauseous, but there was nothing left to puke up, and to add to it he had a killer headache. He heard his brother come in a few times to check on his throughout the day, but the rest of his time was spent in a blissful sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

This time when he woke up he felt much better, so he decided to get up and test it. He started going down the stairs, and he could hear his brother on the phone, apparently with his parents, because he was describing how sensitive he had been to his cooking.

He finished his decent, and went into the kitchen to face his brother.

"I see you've finally managed to wake up sleeping beauty. Feeling better?"

"Yes actually.'

"Well that's good, I just got off the phone with mom and dad. They're pretty worried, you know how they are, and they're coming back as soon as they can, but they said it probably wouldn't be for another couple of days. Dad sounded pretty happy if you catch my drift."

"Okay, whatever. Hey Dean what's that smell, you didn't cook something again?"

"No, this time I went out, I thought you might get hungry, and so I got something you might actually like."

"Um, thanks."

"Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Hungry?"

Sam thought about it, and he realized he was very hungry. He saw that Dean had gotten a real dinner, with chicken, green beans and potatoes, just looking at it made his mouth water.

Sam didn't answer his brother, instead he started to help himself to everything, and then he proceeded to wolf it all down in a couple of bites.

"Wait! Sam you just finished puking up everything, slow down or your going to be doing a repeat performance of last night!"

"Sorry, I'm really hungry." Sam said with his mouth full of mashed potatoes.

"I can see that, but slow down. If your still hungry when your done there, there's a cherry pie in the fridge.

"You haven't eaten it all?"

"I left you a piece, what can I say I love pie."

When your done, why don't you come in the living room, I rented the shining.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After Sam was done his supper, which he had successfully managed to keep down, he had sat down with his brother to watch the movie.

Halfway through it, right when the little boy was riding down the hallway, the phone rang. Dean got up to answer it, and about a minute into the very loud conversation, there was an even louder 'SHIT'.

Sam, tomorrow I can't give you a ride into school, I've got to leave for the day to pick up a part for the shop, that's all the way in Roswell. Your going to have to take the bus."

"That's fine." Sam answered, quietly smiling. He really didn't want to go back to school with his brother attached to his side.

Dean came back into the room, and they finished the movie.

**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**it's**** getting closer to the end. This chapter was just meant to be funny, brotherly banter between two brothers, and of course food poisoning. The limp is coming soon…**

**please**** keep reading, it really picks up next chapter, and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_He saw a baby in a cradle, a man standing over him, putting something that looked suspiciously like blood in his mouth. He recognized this room, it was his. He saw his mom come in, asking if the baby was alright … soon after he saw her come back in the room screaming…she was  on the ceiling, her abdomen sliced open, crying… she was now on fire, the room was on fire, his dad was standing beside him in the room watching it all happen…_

_he was seeing a six year old version of himself sleeping in a motel room, there was a cloaked figure leaning over him, it looked like he was kissing him, almost like he was sucking up his soul… his father was screaming at Dean,shooting the monster, and hugging Sam…_

_ He was now seeing a ten year old kid at Christmas. He remembered this Christmas, but it was different. Instead of being at home he was in a motel room. There were no decorations, just two beds, with him and Dean sitting on them. He heard himself ask where his dad was and he heard Dean tell him that he would be home soon… Dean was giving him a present. It was a Barbie doll…_

_drip, drip, something was dripping on him, he opened his eyes to see a beautiful girl on the ceiling, just like he had seen his mother… she is now on fire just like his mother… he hears screaming, and he realizes it's him… Dean's now holding him telling him it will be all right…_

_he's now staring at his dad, he's trapped against the wall his dad is talking to Dean "This is fun, I could have killed you a hundred times today, but this, this is worth the wait…"… his dad is now staring at him, he has yellow eyes… his dad is spewing black smoke, Dean is bleeding on the floor, so much blood…_

_he's still trapped against the wall, he's seeing Dean being torn apart by some invisible being, there's a pretty blond girl there to, and she's laughing, her eyes are white… she's talking to him but he can't make out her words because he's screaming to loudly… there's a bright light, but nothing happens, he's so afraid, the girl is scared to, she starts to spew black smoke… the girl is dead, Dean is dead, so much blood…_

Sam wakes up screaming. He hadn't had one of these nightmares in a long time, but they were always the same, they were the progressions of his life, only it wasn't his, it couldn't be because none of these horrible tings had ever happened to him. Sometimes the dreams were scary, where it was if he was seeing his worst memories play out, and sometimes they were happy ones, like one time he remembered seeing himself laugh at an older version of Dean because his hand had been super glued to a beer bottle.

He heard footsteps approaching his door, his screams must have woken his brother up.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

"His brother was hovering over him. " Nothing, just a bad dream."

"Like the ones that you used to have."

Sam just nodded. He was so afraid of his dreams, so afraid that if he told his family that they would think he was crazy, which he had considered more than once, because what kind of sane person dreams about their loved ones dieing.

When these nightmares had started he had felt that the only person he could trust was his brother, he was the one in the family least likely to ship him straight to the looney bin. Whenever he would have a nightmare, his brother would come into his room, and calm him down. He would sit with him until he went back to sleep, and when Sam woke up, he would find Dean sleeping in an uncomfortable position in a wooden chair. Of course Sam hadn't had one of these dreams in years, and he had thought that they were over with, apparently not.

"Sam, I thought these were done?"

"So did I."

"What did you see this time?"

"I saw  mom dieing, I saw a cloaked figure sucking something out of me, there was a Christmas in a motel room, where you gave me a Barbie, there was a pretty girl dieing, just like mom always does, then dad was hurting you, and he had yellow eyes. The last part was the worst though, there was a girl with white eyes, and she killed you. I've never seen you die before Dean, you're always the constant in these dreams, you're the only one who never dies, but this time you did!" the memory of the last part of the dream sent shivers down his back. He couldn't stop the sudden flow of tears that started to flow down his face.

"Sam…" Sam could see that Dean was speechless, and once again instead of using his words, Dean relied on his eyes to do the talking. Dean came closer, and embraced him in a long hug. Sam could no longer hold it together, and he started to cry into Dean's shoulder.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sam hadn't been able to get back to sleep after that dream, but he had managed to fall into a restless sleep. When he woke up he expected to see Dean beside him, just like old times, but he wasn't instead there was a note that said:

_Sorry little dude. Like I said I have to go to __Roswell__ today to pick up a part for the shop, it's going to take me the whole day. Should be back tomorrow morning, see you then. If anything happens then call my cell. – From the best big brother in the world, Dean._

Somehow in the midst of everything he had forgotten that Dean had to leave today. He was alone, and thinking back he realized this was the first time he had been alone. At any other time he would have been happy to have the whole day just to himself, but with the nightmare still fresh in his mind, he truly was not looking forward to the rest of the day.

He managed to get down the stairs in his cast, and waiting at the bottom of the stairs were his crutches, with another note taped to them

_Hey don't forget to take the bus, and I made your lunch, it's in the fridge, and call me when you get home tonight so I know you're okay. You're an accident waiting to happen, just look at what you've managed to do to yourself in the past couple of weeks. – Again, from the best brother ever, Dean_

Well it seemed that he would have to take the bus today. That pretty much sucked, but he hadn't seen much of his friends in the past couple of weeks because of everything that had been going on, so he could sit with Eric and spend this time to catch up on the current events going on at the school. Why did he ever call his life boring, he had jinxed it.

**…………………………………………………………………………………………………..**

**So it turns out that this chapter was shorter than I thought it would be, so today I'll post two chapters. I hope your enjoying this, it will be coming to a end soon. Please continue to read and review, because the reviews make me feel happy, and I had a really crappy day today so I want to feel happy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was the middle of June and it was hailing. It was cold and hailing! June was supposed to be warm, but apparently not in Kansas. Not only was it freezing, but the bus driver who was always to early decided to be late on today of all days. What made maters even worse was that everyone who had eaten the spaghetti and meatballs yesterday in the cafeteria had gotten food poisoning, and he was the only one at the bus stop, there would be no talking to Eric today. The lunch ladies were notorious for being worse cooks than Dean.

He finally spotted the yellow bus approaching. It took its sweet time to come to a stop, but when it did Sam finally was able to get on it and get the little warmth from the heater in the middle of the bus. There were only four other kids on the bus today, none of them Sam knew. Apparently the spaghetti and meatballs had been popular yesterday.

Several times the bus had started to fish tail, on the icy roads, once almost crashing into the ditch. His bus driver was the worst driver imaginable, Otto off the Simpson's was better.

The bus started to turn onto the side road that led into the school, but once again it started to fishtail, only this time the bus driver couldn't get control of it.

Sam could feel the bus swerve, and begin to tip, harshly throwing him and the other students from side to side. The bus then began to head towards a large downward slope– they had always joked that it was the only hill in Kansas, and had named it 'Kansas Mountain - .

Sam was afraid, he had never been this afraid before. The bus started to roll down the hill, the metal frame crashing in around him, the glass shattering, piercing his skin. He could feel his bones breaking, one by one. Another 360 down the hill resulted in his head smacking off one of the meta legs of the seats, his skull made a sickening sound upon contact, and his neck snapped in an awkward angle, but he still held on to consciousness. As he rolled about the bus, he could see the other four kids. There was blood everywhere.

The bus finally came to a sudden stop, with a sickening shudder, the shock of the stop finally forced Sam to lose consciousness.

When he woke up, all he could see was glass, metal, and blood, all he could hear were the blood curdling screams of the other passengers, and some of the witnesses outside. It hurt to think, everything hurt, but at the same time he could feel nothing, it was if he was detached from his body.

He knew he was dieing, but he didn't want to die alone, he needed Dean. His cell phone was in his pocket, and he tried moving his arm. It hurt so much, but he needed his brother. He finally retrieved the object from his pocket, and he saw that luck was on his side, because the phone was in one piece, and it was still on.

He dialed his brother's number as fast as he could… ring… ring… ring… "Hello.. Hello… Sam, what the hell! Are you there? … SAM…"

"De..aan…"

"Sam what's wrong?"

"I… just want…. Bye Dean."

"SAM…"

He could hear his brother's voice yelling over the line, but the darkness was approaching, and he couldn't fight it any longer.

His head was hurting so much, just like it did when he had those horrible dreams… why did he have to suffer, couldn't he just die?

Images started flashing before his eyes, the images were of his life. He had heard of people seeing their lives flash before their eyes, but what he was seeing was after the accident the future, not what his life had been.

_He saw Dean, confused staring at his cell phone, still yelling his name… he looked scared… Dean was now running from the auto shop to the school, the entire five miles… he saw Dean run down the hill, towards the bus, crying and screaming. Dean was kicking the bus, and as they pulled his body from the wreckage, his brother broke down. Dean couldn't handle seeing him like that, hell he couldn't stand to look at himself, he was so broken, it didn't even look like him. His brother was now begging, begging anyone to save him…_

_…He saw his bloodied and broken body lying in the same ER as before, but this time in a  dark room. His mom, his dad, and his brother were all standing by him crying, there was a doctor explaining what had happened to them. 'I'm sorry, there was nothing we could have done, and his body was just to broken…' … 'no my baby' he heard his mom scream. His brother was shaking him, and crying, 'come on Sammy, come on little buddy you've got to wake up, this isn't funny anymore, you're scaring me, you're scaring mom and dad!'… he saw his dad sitting on the floor in the corner, crying, bawling_

_…now  he was at school, he saw all of his friends, they all looked so sad, Eric was there, he looked so vacant, and so angry… he saw a memorial dedicated to all of the people on the bus, apparently nobody would survive the fall down 'Kansas Mountain'…_

_…his parents again, but they looked so old. They were standing in his room, it was the exact same as he had left it this morning… they were crying, his mom was mumbling something into his father's shoulder 'we shouldn't have left, we weren't there for him when he needed us the most. We were soaking in a hot tub while our son was dying!'… they were crying so much!_

The darkness was coming now, he couldn't hold on any longer. He didn't want to leave his family, he loved them so much, but he was so tired… there was now blackness, no feeling, no seeing, no hearing, no nothing, just emptiness. This was what it was like to be dead.

Sam Winchester was dead!

_The End_

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**Just kidding, just thought I would be evil. There's still more chapters to come, so don't worry, I would never kill Sam for good, I'm a Sammy girl so trust me on that one, I screamed for a week after 'All Hell Break's Loose Part 1'. Hoped you enjoyed this and the double dose that I put up today (I really didn't notice how short these two chapters were). I might post tomorrow, but who knows, I do have two spares?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

This was strange, wasn't he dead? He was coming to, he could hear voices, and he could hear his brother's voice.

"Dad, Sam won't wake up, this is crazy… he's been asleep ever since you left… he's been so sick, I'm scared… we need to take him to the hospital…"

"Dean, I know you're scared, so am I, but you know we can't take him there, it wouldn't be safe. We've already been there three times in the past two weeks, and they'll alert social services if we go again."

"Dean?"

"Sam, you're awake!"

"Good to see you talking buddy!"

"Am I dead?"

"What, of course not." Dean said, with a confused look on his face.

"What happened?"

You weren't feeling good, and you went to sleep, that was a week ago, haven't been able to wake you up, and you had a really high fever, you really scared me there Sam."

"Dean why don't you leave your brother and me alone so we can talk, okay, go get some food, and make sure to buy a couple of sports drinks for Sam okay."

"Dad, I want to stay with Sam."

"That's an order!"

"Yes Sir!"

With weary eyes he watched his dad sit on the edge of his bed, and heard Dean close the door angrily behind him. As soon as he had left, his dad embraced him in a big hug. Sam could hear small gasps coming from his dad, and he realized that he was crying.

"Dad, are you crying?"

"Sam, you scared us, you wouldn't wake up, and we didn't know what to do."

"I'm sorry dad, I won't do it again."

With that said, his dad stiffened up, the moment was lost.

"Sam it wasn't your fault, why would you think that I would blame you for this, you just scared us, we thought we had lost you."

"I thought I was lost to."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sam was confused; he didn't know which world was real. The normal one or this new one. All he knew was that his brother and his dad were here, so he knew he was safe.

He looked around; he had thought he was dead. He was raised a Christian and he had believed that when he died he would go to either heaven or hell. He had been a good kid so he had always believed that he would be going to heaven, but there was no way that this was heaven, he was stuck in some crappy motel room, so he had come to the conclusion that he was not dead.

His brother had come back with food, and he had gladly eaten it, because it felt like he hadn't eaten in a week, which apparently was true.

"Dad, why we are in a motel room, and where is mom?" as soon as he asked that question, he regretted it. A shadow of hurt came over his dad's face, and he swore he saw a tear roll down his cheek.

"Sam, you know what happened to your mother, so please don't play stupid."

He was so confused, but he didn't dare ask again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

That night he couldn't go to sleep, and he was left to think. He remembered all those visions that he had had in his other life, the life which he now understood to be one very long and realistic dream. Why could he remember the details of the dream so vividly but he couldn't remember anything about his real life, so he laid there on the bed, desperately trying to remember.

Suddenly it all came back to him, just like the visions he had before. There were flashes of different memories, but this time he saw his entire life, his real life. There were the images of hunts, of crappy motel rooms, prank wars, fights with his dad, he now remembered it all.

The experience was proving to be painful, and he couldn't contain the moans of pain coming from his mouth. Through the images, and memories, he could hear the cheap motel bed creaking and could feel his brother shaking him, could hear his brother calling his dad. He was half lost to the vision, and half in reality.

'Dad…wrong… sick… Sammy, Sammy…'

'Dean… stop your hurting…"

Finally the tirade of images stopped, and he was able to open his eyes. Someone was holding him, it must have been Dean, because he could see his father's face overtop of his. He looked so scared.

"Buddy, you okay? You scared us again."

"Dad, we need to get him help, he needs to go to the hospital."

"I know Dean, but not here."

The blackness was coming, and he was so tired, he hoped he wasn't dieing again. He closed his eyes and let the darkness take a hold of him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

He woke up to the familiar growl of the impala; he could feel the hard seat against his back. There was something heavy on top of him, which he recognized as his dads leather jacket.

He slowly started to sit up, but a wave of nausea washed over him, so he decided it would be better to lie down than to sit.

His movements didn't go unnoticed by either one of the two older Winchester's, but neither one of them were trusted their words at the moment so no one spoke. He could see his dad's eyes staring at him in the rear-view mirror, and Dean had turned 180 degrees to look at him. His hand was on his head brushing his bangs off his forehead, which he hadn't realized had been plastered there.

His brother's hand stayed on his face for a moment longer until he grabbed his hand. Dean looked him in the eyes and said "its okay Sammy, don't be scared, you're going to be okay."

Sam was confused again, and he didn't feel good. His head was pounding, he felt like he was going to puke, and he was having problems staying awake. One thing that was clear to him was that his family was scared; he could see by the looks in their eyes that they were very scared. But why? What had happened, and why was his dad driving so fast?

"Dean… where are we going? Are we moving again?"

"Sammy…" Dean said his name like it hurt, he was starting to scare Sam. "We're heading to the next town over. You're sick, and you need help. We couldn't go to the hospital in Lawrence, so we're heading to the next closest one."

"Why are we in Lawrence?"

"Dad needed to talk to Missouri about some stuff, and we were taking a break for awhile. Then dad got a call from Bobby telling him about a poltergeist in Indiana, so he left us for awhile, and that's when you got sick. Don't you remember any of this?"

"No… Dean where are we going?"

"Sammy…" he could hear Dean trying to hold back tears, "I just told you, we're going to the hospital."

"NO! No hospital, I don't want to go to the hospital." Sam hated hospitals.

He started to thrash around on the back seat. He heard his dad swear, and then felt the car swerve until coming to a complete stop.

"Samuel Winchester, stop it!" He felt to strong hand hold him down on the seat. When he opened his eyes again he was met with his father's.

"Sam, please stop, you're sick, and you need help, there are no other options."

"No, no… no. please dad, no… NO!" he was too tired to fight against the strong hands anymore. He was still staring up at his dad's face, but he couldn't make his limbs work.

The nausea that had been a constant in his stomach before now came to its peak, and he once again started to thrash trying to reach the door. His dad was yelling at him, but his brother understood. Eventually the hands let go, and he leapt for the door. As soon as he hit the hard ground he started puking up the fast food that Dean had gotten earlier. He continued to puke even when he had nothing left to give. He felt to sets of hands on his back, and when he was finally finished he collapsed into his dad's solid form. The darkness had once again claimed him, and his now limp body was being dragged back to the car.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The darkness was constant, but now he could hear voices, and smell. It smelt like he was in a hospital. He could hear his dad's deep voice through everything else, he was talking to him. Sam could hear him, but he couldn't make out what he was saying. He decided to go back into the darkness, he was so tired.

This time he woke up fully. He opened his eyes, and he was assaulted with intense whiteness. He was scared, where was he, where was his dad and brother. He started to hyperventilate. He had to get up and find them, what if they had been hurt. He tried to sit up, and bring his legs over the edge of the bed, but two strong hands held him down. That scared him the most, he wasn't alone, so he did the only thing he knew to do in this sort of situation, he fought back.

He didn't have enough energy to fight properly so he just thrashed. The hands hold on him was stronger now, and he could hear yelling, he could hear more than one voice yelling.

"Help, Help, my son needs help."

"There were suddenly another pair of hands on him, and then something sharp pricked him in the arm. All of his energy was gone, the world was going fuzzy, and the darkness was coming back. He was now screaming, he didn't want to go back to the darkness, he wanted to find his family, and he wanted to know that they were safe.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Darkness, but not like when his eyes were closed. There was light coming from unknown sources, but not much of it. He was calmer, things were clearer, he was in a hospital, and beside him was his dad asleep, his hands were resting on his legs. He could see Dean asleep in an awkward position in a chair off to the side. There was something in his noise. He pulled it out and saw that it was one of those things that gives you oxygen, but its name was escaping him. Hooked into his arm was an IV. What had happened?

He tried to shift to a more comfortable position, but the movements alerted his dad, and it startled him awake.

"Sam, buddy, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Tired."

"I would think so, you were pretty sick, you had a really high fever. We almost lost you."

"I don't remember."

"Why don't you get some more sleep, and then we'll talk in the morning."

"I don't want to sleep!"

"Okay, but just sit back, and rest for awhile. Are you hungry?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, I'll go get us some food."

His dad left the room, but their conversation had woken Dean up.

"Hey Sam, you're awake."

"Yep."

"I guess dad told you what happened?"

"Yep."

"Do you remember anything from before?"

"Yep… I remember having a vivid dream, mom was alive, and it was if none of the bad stuff that happened ever happened, we were normal."

"Really, and was there a tin man, and scarecrow to Dorothy."

"Shut up Dean, seriously."

"Okay I believe you, so what was it like?"

"It was nice, we were happy, but…"

"But what?"

"I died Dean, and that's when I woke up."

"How did you die?"

"I was riding the bus to school, and it crashed."

"Well then I'm glad that that life wasn't real, because no matter how annoying you are, life wouldn't be bearable without you."

"Dean, don't you think it's weird that as soon as we come back to Lawrence, I have a dream about our family, about mom."

"Ya, but it's just a weird coincidence."

"Ya, I guess."

"Hey Sam."

"Ya."

"What was normal like?"

"It was way over rated."

**…………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**So sorry about the delay, I have no excuses, I was just too lazy to update, so sorry. This was supposed to be the last chapter, and see Sammy is still alive and well, but I decided to add an epilogue, so it's not quite over yet. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and I'm sorry I haven't responded. I'm new to this site, and I just figured out how to respond… you know you're stupid when… so now I'll try to respond to peoples reviews. Please keep reading and reviewing.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

She heard the faint rumbling of the old car heading out of town.

"Thank god, she said out loud to herself."

She had watched Sam ever since the Winchester's had arrived in this town, once again. She had known right away that something was not right, and had tried to reach out to him, but she couldn't get out of the forsaken house  that had become her prison.

The old floor boards of the house creaked, and she heard footsteps approaching her, from her position by the upstairs bedroom.

"I don't think god has anything to do with it!"

Recognizing the sadistic tone to his voice, she quickly turned around, and came face to face with the yellow eyed evil son of a bitch that had gotten her into this mess in the first place.

"Oh Mary, what to do with you. You just won't leave well enough alone."

"Why? Why did you do this to us? Why do you continue to torture my family?"

"Whoa! One question at a time there." An evil smile ghosted across his face, "first off you made the deal, you could have just let poor little Johnny die but instead you were selfish, and look where that got you, and to answer your second question, because it's fun!"

"Go to hell!" she spat out at him.

"Calm down, no need to get nasty."

"Why did you do this to Sam? He doesn't deserve this."

"I was just giving him what he wanted. He always wanted to be normal, so I just gave him a taste of it. It was fun to watch though, wasn't it?"

She could think of no response to that question. She had had to sit by in the nursery where she had died, desperately trying to look out for her youngest, while Azazel played around in Sam's head.

She had never wanted this for her children. She had wanted a safe and normal life. When she had made the deal for her husband's life she had thought that was exactly what she was getting, but instead she had died, and now her children were facing nightmares that she had never wanted them to see. What had she done?

She had destroyed her family! She had condemned her youngest!

**THE END**

**Sorry for the delay. I really have no excuses, I'm just lazy, and get bored with stories easily, so I am so sorry, but I am glad that I waited, since the episode In the Beginning gave me the ending that I was looking for.**


End file.
